


Killua AND Dentist

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Death, Dentist, Fear, Other, Problems, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua has pain at his mouth , kurapika know about it what will happen. Killua is not prepared to go to a dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day.                                   Everyone was in there beds. Suddenly , kurapika woke up. He heard a sound of something and rushed towards the kitchen.

"What's that voice" he said to himself and went to the kitchen.

  
"Ouch my back and mouth. My teeth hurts. How could I slip from cupboard. Thank God, no one is awake. But now my teeth hurts and I am not gonna go to a doctor. I hope Gon won't find out" Kurapika heard Killua saying in a secret tone.  
Kurapika did not enter the Kitchen and went back to his bed.

  
†***************ĨŃ ĶĨŤČĤĔŃ *****************

Kɨʟʟʊa աas օռ tɦɛ ʄʟօօʀ.  
 _I won't tell anyone. I will have to clean this mess K_ illua thought.  
He stood up and swept through the floor.  
At morning when Gon woke up, he could not find out why Killua is not sleeping beside him.  
He went outside the bed room and saw Killua asleep on the couch. Gon was confused. why is he _sleeping there? Why is his face so wet?_ He thought.                                                         He went near Killua and put his hands on Killua's cheeks ..                              

"Hey, Sleepy Head...!! Wake up, it's morning already." Gon could see Killua smiling on that. He woke Killua up and asked.

"Why were you sleeping here?"                                                

"Uh, Gon I, Umm.. i couldnot sleep there..         "I see,  Were you tired of my snoring, Killua ?" Gon asked.

"No, Why would I be it's impossible" He replied.  

"I see"

"May be Kurapika is still sleeping"               

"Yeah" _uh my teeth hurts i can't let Gon know_ Killua thought.                                               

"Fine, Let's just have breakfast, Killua." Gon said while dragging Killua towards the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah fine. Don't pull me I am coming." Killua said while smiling.

"What should we eat, Killua?" Gon said to Killua

"Huh..... Cook any thing idiot."

"Fine."

"What about Crackers.."

"No... My tee..... Yeah, Ok fine we will eat it..." Killua said.   _almost had it_

Gon felt suspicious. But didn't bother much. It was hard for Killua to eat. But, He was not letting Gon know. Kurapika knew all about it.

**********ÁŦŤĔŔ ŤŴo ĎÁŶŚ**********

"Gon, I want to tell you something. Could you come here  ---  alone...???" Kurapika asked. 

"Huh, fine. What is it." Gon said while going with Kurapika

"Have you noticed Killua. It's been two days. He is acting weird. Something is weird. I eveb saw him clenching his teeth.. May be, He's got a problem." Kurapika explained

"So, That's how it is.. If you say, I shall try to ask him" Gon replied.

"Ok, I am counting on u, Gon."

"Fine."

"So, Are you going somewhere? " Gon asked Kurapika.

"Yes, Go ask him. I am going, Bye"

"Yes, bye"

And kurapika set out of home. It was a perfect opportunity for Gon to go ask Killua about his teeth. Gon was well awared that Killua is afraid of injection type things so he tried not to indulge those and ask in a calmed tone.

"Uh, Killua I needed to ask something" Gon started while sitting besides Killua who was watching TV.

"Yeah, What's wrong Gon.?"

"You have been acting weird for two days. Are you fine.?"

"I am okay. There is no need to worry" He replied.

"Then, Why are you sleeping on couch lately? You've been acting strange. And You are not taking your meals correctly too. There's something total strange" Gon yelled 

"I......am...totalllllyyyy finnneeee, Gon. Got that..???" Killua replied shouting and went away.

Gon didn't not go after Killua. Because he knew what to do.

It was Gon's plan.

 **At night, When everyone slept and Killua confirmed that Gon is sleeping soundly, He went to the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He took out a medicine and went to the fridge to open it. He took out an ice cube**.

Killua could not notice that Gon was watching him.

"Killua , I knew you have got some problem...!!!" Gon yelled.

"Huh, Gon? What are you doing.? "

"What are **youuuuu**  doingggg, Killua? " Gon started walking towards Killua.

Killua took a step back and tried to run , But, Kurapika held his shoulders not letting him move.

"What's that medicine? Show me that.." Kurapika took the pill from Killua.

"It's none of your business....!!!!!!" Killua said while trying to take it back but failed.

"Killua, Kurapika has told me everything. He was awake that night. We know that you have pain in your tooth. We will go to a dentist tomorrow. Now come I shall give you a pain killer. Let's sleep now" Gon said to Killua.

"Ok ," Killua said letting out a slight smile. And he lowered his head going to the direction where Gon was leading him.

"There , Hot milk for you now take medicine and sleep" Gon said while cutely putting the medicine in his mouth.

"Gon , I will not go to a doctor. He is definitely going to take out a tooth and I am not going , this my fi...." Killua could not finish his sentence. Because Gon had put on of his fingers on Killua's lips..

"Shhhh... , This time we will do What I say for your health and safety. Got That?. Please Killua just once.." Gon said in a sliding tone.

It was so cute for Killua he just could not deny and nodded. Gon knew Killua still disagreed. But,  he insisted and pushed Killua on bed to sleep. Gon covered Killua with a blanket. 

"Sweet dreams, Gon said

\-------------------ĨŃ MoŔŃĨŃĞ ------------;;;;;;----

Gon woke up earlier.

He saw Killua calmly sleeping. He smiled at Him and covered Killua with blanket.

He went to the toilet. When he came out Killua was already awake.

Now it was time for the doctor. Killua had already agreed but he was still afraid.

" Gon , I am gonna die. Please make my grave in front of yours house. Don't inform my family. I shall wait for you in my grave. I shall await you. Say my hello to your aunt Mito." Killua said those words with fear while enterig the clinic.

Kurapika laughed at his friends' thought.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is gonna win dentist or Killua

Gon Killua and Kurapika enters the dentist clinic.

"Welcome" the receptionist said.

Yeah. Thanks is the doctor free  . we need to meet him.    Gon asked.

"Yes , Sir . Please wait. Follow me." Gon fiollowed her. And Kurapika pushed Killua.

"There is a patient inside. You will have to wait." Receptionist said and went away.

"I wanna go to toilet." Killua was dropping sweat.

"You are not going anywhere. Just stay here."

Gan scolded.

"Huh... Killua stop being afraid.Its not gonna be that bad. Buck up. Everything would be fine. Yiu have Gon and Me." Kurapika said to assure Killua

"Yeah , you are right. I have Gon on my side and only Gon."

Kurapika felt a jolt that may be he said Me and Gon...????

All right NEXT PATIENT.

Killua could not swallow thise words.

"I am about to die." Killua murmured.

Gon was smiling at Killua when he heard that. They opened the door and went inn.

"Welcome" the doctor said chearfully 

"Please come on this seat whoever is the patient."

"Gon , go sit" Killua said Gon in a scared tone.

"Huh... Killua you should be there." Gon pshed Killua on the chair.

Killua lied down on the chair. He was about to cry in no time.

"All Right then  . Tell me what is wrong." The Doctor enquired.

I have got some pain in my upper teeth. I felt down  a few days before. My upper teeth is been moving. I could not eat well and its not coming out." Killua explained like a radio tape.

"Ok , If its not coming out we will take it out." Doctor said while telling nurse to prepare for the process 

It took no time for Killua to shout internally with tears in his heart..

" So , Open your mouth. And touch your teeth by your tongue" 

Killua did so and he had to.

"Fine nurse give me a syringe"

doctor's finger was still in Killua's mouth as he suddenly closed his mouth upon hearing about an injection.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... What are you doing , Kid..???" Doctor said.

Killua was total stubborn at cases like that..

He did not opened his mouth no matter how much doctor said him.

Kurapika opened Killua's mouth by force . And Gon held Killua's body preventing him to move.

All the clinic was filled with Killua's cries and shoutings.

"Let go of me ... Stupids... Idiots....leave me....Let me go ...Its hurting.... Leave me.... Right now...Please leave me.... Save me from that dentist. He is causing me pain...Let go....Let go....Let go.....Let go....Let go.....Ahhhhhhhhhhh..h.h..h.hhhhh.....h" 

Killua kept crying until doctor injected at his gums. All he was doing , was crying and hitting others 

After sometime he came out with Kurapika and Gon , Kurapika was bleeding at his hands.. Gon held Killua crying..

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to my mind and i thought i should write it i hope you like it its gonna be fun also comment after reading it.


End file.
